The Ups and Downs of Being a Gay Wildcat
by LucasxRyanxGrabeel
Summary: This fanfic was created for the enjoyment of myself and my friends. I have placed myself into the HSM world by being a transfer student. I will incorperate my friends from real life into the story as well. I hope everyone else will enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico, has a very segregated student body; jocks, theatre kids, nerds, etc. Over time, a group of students broke through the status quo and started mingling with the other social crowds. For example, jocks were singing in musicals, and theatre kids were playing baseball. Everything was at a peaceful equilibrium at East High, until a new student came into the picture.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something New**

Jason's POV

I opened my eyes realizing that I actually did fall asleep, even though the entire night before I was plagued with insomnia. I lifted my body up from my bed, and turned to crack my back as I stared at my alarm clock which read: 7:00 A.M. After I exited my bedroom I proceeded to the bathroom, which held my toothbrush. As I was cleaning my teeth with the sharp, fine bristles I was reminiscing about my old school. _Old school_. It felt weird thinking about the school district that I have been attending for sixteen years of my life was now considered, my _old school_.

I headed downstairs and began gnawing at the muffin my mother left for me on the kitchen table. It was blueberry, one of my favorites, but the anticipating of attending a different school rid me of any source of hunger.

"Jason, you better hurry up the bus is going to leave soon," my mother said.

"Alright," I called as a put the remains of the muffin in the refrigerator and scuffled out of the kitchen.

I grabbed my messenger bag which was leaned against the front door, and I turned around to give my mother a kiss as I left the house. She waved goodbye and said the typical "just be yourself" line. I nodded my head and ran out of the house praying that the school bus hasn't departed yet. As I approached the street I looked to see that kids were still stationed at the bus stop, so I signed with relief as I began walking towards my new future at East High.

* * *

Ryan's POV

"…..remember students, the theatre must be shown the utmost respect and treated with dignity and pride. The theatre is a wonderful way of released your inner self, and finding balance to everything that surrounds you…."

I honestly couldn't take anymore of Ms. Darbus' ranting of how "wonderful" and "beautiful" the theatre is. I mean, I do understand that the theatre is an amazing thing, being a theatre junkie myself, but honestly, get a hobby. I looked around to see that she was still going on about "finding your inner self," and I wasn't shocked to see a majority of the rest of the class zoning her out as much as I was. My twin sister, my talented twin sister, was twirling her perfectly permed hair between her fingers, while gazing dreamily at the basketball hottie, Troy Bolton. So, as you can tell, I like guys. _A lot._ Unfortunately, the only other gay guys in High East were either too far in the closet or not up to my standards. So, life as a theatre queer was pretty uneventful. Until, we had an unexpected turn of events.

_Knock. Knock._

"What? Who dares to interrupt my speech of the beauty of the theatre," Ms. Darbus' face was a bright red as all the blood rushed to her scowling face, "Oh, Principal Matsuei, please come in!"

The principal our school walked into the room rather sheepishly, most likely due to the fear of Ms. Darbus launching an very heavy object towards him. "Well, I'd just like to let you know that a new student has just arrived here at East High."

"Great. Let's hope it's not like the last one we've had," my sister said out of the corner of her mouth, while she was glaring at Troy's genius of a girlfriend, Gabriella Montez.

Principal Matsuei continued, "His name is Jason Grabeel." At that moment a boy stepped through the opening of the door and stood side-by-side to Principal Matsuei, looking rather apprehensive. He was a little bit shorter then me, he had short, light brown hair which amplified his deep, denim-colored, blue eyes. He was wearing fashiomable black glasses, and he actually looked kind of, _cute._ His attire was similar to mine only not as ostentatious. He wore a green and white plaid colored shirt, with a pair of, with white board shorts. He also held a stonewash colored cap at his side. He looked very_ very cute_.

He lifted his hand as he spoke, "Hi."

Some of the class giggled at his awkwardness, but Gabriella returned his greeting and was wearing a bright smile. The new kid smiled back, and then looked towards Ms. Darbus.

"Well, Mr. Grabeel, I am Ms. Darbus and you may pick any open seat."

Jason smiled, "Thanks," he said politely.

He began to walk towards Sharpay and I.

_Oh, please, please be gay! _

It seemed as though the new kid spotted the vacant seat to the left of Sharpay, but as soon as he made it noticeable that he was going to sit there, my ass of a sister stuck her feet out and placed them on the seat of the desk. She tilted her head andgave him one of her fake smiles and he turned around.

"There's an empty seat over here, Jason!"

I looked to see who spoke and I saw no other than Gabriella Montez waving him over with her overly-warm smile. The thing that irked me the most was that Jason smiled back looking rather happy. It wasn't that I didn't want him to be happy; I just wanted him to sit by me, not the girl with the hot boyfriend.

He took his seat and Gabriella turned to him, "Hi, I'm Gabriella. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too, and you already know my name so yeah."

Gabriella laughed and so did Jason.

"Well," Ms. Darbus broke the silence, "I hope you find a safe haven here at East High, if I may persuade you to join the drama clu-"

_**RING.**_

Everyone grabbed their school supplies and headed out the door. The only students that lingered in the room were; Jason, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and I. I saw that Troy was helping his girlfriend with her backpack. I was of course scrambling to pick up all of Sharpay's things, because she was above carrying her own supplies according to her. I also spotted Jason chatting with Ms. Darbus about the curriculum by the door. He seemed very concerned about learning more about the school. Troy and Gabriella left, while both of them waved at Jason as they passed.

"Ryan! Why aren't you moving," Sharpay snapped at me. I started to imagine her having a bird beak, but the glare in her eyes brought me back down to reality. She gestured for me to go, and I obeyed while juggling her belongings along with mine. She trotted forward not caring enough to see if I was having any trouble, and of course as soon as we reach the area where Jason was, I lost my concentration, and fell flat on my face.

_.life._

"Ryan, what's wrong with you! You just dropped my stuff," Sharpay screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, Shar. I just-"

"Just shut up and pick them up. God, Ryan!"

I looked away from her trying to avoid her terrifying gaze, but I went from one extreme to the next. Beside me I spotted a pair of gleeming, deep, blue eyes.

"Need some help?" Jason asked as he was down on his knees smiling at me.

I was speechless and for once, so was Sharpay. "Uh," I cleared my throat, "I think I'm good, thanks."

He smiled at me again and then spoke as he stood up, "Alright." He then turned to look at Sharpay, "Well, I'm sure he was just trying to help. I mean, those were a lot of books ya know."

_Did the new kid just stand up against Sharpay, the Queen of the School, when she was yelling at me? Since when do people care about me? Besides Gabriella I mean, but I'm still jealous of her mancandy._

"Oh, I'm aware, but that doesn't make up for my brother's incompetence, so move aside-um, what's your name again?"

"Jason," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, well Jason," she took a step closer to him, "there's some rules here at _my_ school and one of them is don't try to stand up against the leader of the pack. Do I make myself clear?" Jason looked towards where Ms. Darbus previously was, but saw that she was no longer in the room.

"Nice talking to you," she spat sarcastically. "Ryan," my sister bellowed as she approached the door. I followed her out of the classroom, but before we turned the corner I turned my head to Jason and mouthed, "I'm sorry." He gave me a faint smile in return.

Sharpay started to vent dramatically to me while in the hallway, "I mean, who the _hell_ does he think he is? Coming into _my_ school, on _my_ turf, and _him_ telling _me_ off? Right, Ryan? Right!"

Like always I answered her with the typical, "Yes, Sharpay," "Exactly," "I know, it's crazy," "So legit." I was honestly not taking in a word she was saying as we approached her locker, I was still star-struck by the act of kindness Jason has just shown me.

_Since when do people stick up for me? I'm a nobody. Just _Sharpay's_ twin brother queer._

I was brought back down to Earth by having the wind knocked out of me, because Sharpay slammed her books into my chest. Her way of saying, '_hold this, bitch.' _I gathered up all the courage I could muster as I did something that I never even would think of doing, standing up against my sister.

"Well, he was just trying to be nice and you didn't have to yell at me. You can carry your own books once in a while, I mean, they are _your_ books. Ya know?"

As she whipped her head around like a snake, I stared into a pair of fiery, dark, brown eyes filled with anger. Honestly, I couldn't tell who was shaking more. Me, or her.

"What has gotten into you," she pushed my shoulder and my knees buckled due to the pressure, "You can forget about your little dance solo, Ryan, because I am legit cutting you out from the show! Maybe then you and you're new little boytoy will have some time to be _nice to each other._" She snatched her books out of my arms, but not failing to give me a scowling look as she brushed past me and headed down the hall. I was left speechless, staring into the openness of the hallway. _What did I just do?_ I leaned against a locker for support as I was trying to shrug off the intense guilt and embarrassment as everyone in the hallway was staring right at me. At that moment, I really did think that my high school career was over. _Dramatic I know, but what can I tell ya? I'm an actor. Plus, I'm gay. Ha._

"Hey, you alright there?"

I turned my sunken, pale face to see none other then the same boy that helped me before staring right at me, willing to assist me once again.

"Yeah, it's just," I took a deep breathe, "my sister."

"Oh," he tilted his head slightly, "sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," I lifted my hand and flicked my wrist flamboyently, "I'm not exactly 'as amazing as she is.'"

_Wow. Way to be gay, Evans._

Jason laughed a bit, "You so sure about that?"

I could have sworn that I blushed slightly, "Uh, I don't know."

He laughed again and smiled childishly, "You seem to me that you're worth someone being nice to."

I knew I started to blush and I'm pretty sure he noticed it, because he started to turn a shade of bright red as well. "You too," the words escaped my lips and I closed my eyes out of embarrassment. When I opened them seconds later, I saw that he has turned even a brighter scarlet then I was.

He swallowed, "Well, uh, thanks," The other blue-eyed brunette laughed, "Interesting. Well, I think I should head off to my other class. Don't wanna be late ya know?"

I tried to act all cool by resting my hand up against a locker and crossing my legs, "Yeah, man. Totally."

_I'm such an idiot._

The brunette laughed at my attempt to be all 'cool' and what-not, "I guess I'll see you around then," he started to walk away.

"Yeah, definitely!"

He nodded his head before I spoke, "My name is Ryan by the way!"

Jason started to walk backwards as he spoke, "Yeah, I know. Oh, and by the way, I like your cap." he smiled at me and then turned the corner.

When he was out of eyesight I leaned my back up against a locker and rested my head against it.

"This is gonna be one hell of a year," I said to myself while putting my hands ontop of my creme-colored cap that had the adoration of Jason.

_**RING.**_

"Damnit, I'm late," I dashed towards the end of the hallway where my class was located and managed to sneak into the room before the teacher noticed my absence.

_The upside to being socially invisible._

I took my seat by my sister, apathetic towards the glares that shot at me. So far, life just got a little bit interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: I Want It All

Jason's POV

I opened the door to room E210 and stepped into the class. As my eyes scavenged around the room I noticed that most of the decks were occupied, except for one located to the far right of the room. When I stepped forward I heard a familiar voice,

"….my thoughts exactly. I mean she _was_ messing with my friends and my summer, and that's _not_ okay with me."

I craned my head around to see that the voice was in fact familiar as it belonged to Gabriella, and she seemed to be having a heated conversation with one of her classmates.

"I swear, that girl has more moves then an octopus in a wrestling match," the other girl replied.

"Yeah, but no worries. Everything is behinds us now," Gabriella said while wearing a cheerful smile.

_She seems to smile a lot._

Not wanting to either intrude on their conversation or to seem too clingy, I scuffled past their seats and started heading for the vacant one in the far right.

"Hey, Jason! I didn't know you had Science class with us?"

_I really don't want all this attention on my first day here._

I received one of her signature smiles, "Well, come on. We're supposed to be starting our group projects today and the teacher comes in five minutes late everyday anyway."

I shrugged, "Okay."

I walked over to wear Gabriella and her friend were sitting, and I attempted to avoid eye contact with anyone along the way.

When I approached their decks Gabriella gestured towards her friend, "Jason, this is Taylor."

She greeted me with a warm smile and a wave, and I returned the salutation. "Um," she began, "you can pull a seat from the back and I'll share my desk with you, so we can work on the project together," Taylor said as she pointed to a rack of blue chairs in the back of the classroom.

"Sure." I walked down the aisle and withdrew the top chair from the rack and headed back over to them. I noticed that they have made room for me to place my chair. As soon as my bottom touched the seat Taylor spoke,

"So, what did you start to touch base on in your old school's curriculum?"

I pulled my seat slightly forward, so it was in a more comfortable position, "We just finished how to calculate gram-formula-mass. It's pretty simple."

"Coolness," Taylor said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's just what we started to work on too," Gabriella was beaming.

_Both of them are always so happy._

"Oh, cool," I said awkwardly.

I spotted a majority of the students averted their eyes from their friends and stared by the door, when the teacher finally entered. I gazed up at the clock monted on the wall above the blackbard at the front of the room, and saw that he was in fact, five minutes late.

"Hello, students. Sorry for my tardiness." A handful of the female students giggled at his remark.

_No one says "tardy" anymore._

He spoke while setting his briefcase down on his table and unloading what it contained, "Well, I was previously informed that we were having a new student arrive in our classroom today." I sighed and raised my hand meekly in response to his statement. "Oh, hello there. Everyone this is own new student, Jason. It's Jason right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Jason," he finally finished emptying out his briefcase, "my name is Mr. Taponi and I'm not so sure what you were learning in your previous school, but we were just about to discuss how to calculate gram-formula-mass."

This time Gabriella spoke, "I was talking to him before and he said that he was learning it at his old school too."

"Splendid!"

_Why are they all so overenthusiastic? It's like they're in a Disney movie._

I turned towards Gabriella and Taylor, and they both gave me warm smiles. I returned them with a friendly smile as well.

"Well, it seems that you have taken accustom to Mrs. Montez and Mrs. McKessie, so they will be your partners for the current Chemistry project. I'm assuming that they have informed you?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"Good," he added, "I'm about to pass out that explains how to calculate gram-formula mass and percent composition," he held up about twenty thick packets that he began to shake in the air, "there are also numerous examples found in this packet, so I expect you all to memorize the information within and be prepared for a exam on it tomorrow."

The class let out a simultaneous sigh, "Do we have to," one student whinned.

"Yes, Justin," he added, "we do. Now come up and retrieve your packets, you might be able to complete at least a page or two by the end of the class."

I murmered sarcastically, "Oh, joy."

Gabriella and Taylor looked at me and stifled a laugh, as we went up to Mr. Tapolini's desk to get the assignment.

* * *

Ryan's POV

"Now, if you take the product of the summation that should be equivalent to….."

_Oh, shut up. I hate math._

I was staring blankly ahead of me, and I saw that Sharpay was "looking for something in her purse" or in other words, texting inside of her hot pink, tote bag. I sighed and turned my head, even my sister's catty little gossip wouldn't give me any sort of entertainment at the moment. All I could think about was that new kid.

_Gosh, he was so cute. And the way he stood up for me in front of Sharpay. The only person who has ever really done that for me was Gabriella, but she's a girl. No offensive to her, but I'd rather have my hero have a penis then a vagina._

"Mr. Evans, would you care to answer this equation?"

_Damnit, he messed up my fantasy._

"Uh," I stammered, "what exactly was the question again?" The class laughed at my stupidity.

"Ryan, you have to start paying attention or I **will** fail you," he said gravely.

My voice grew agitated, "Okay." I scratched beneathe the hair beneathe my cap, and waited for him to turn his back towards be before I rolled my eyes immaturely.

_His voice was really annoying._

"Can I go to the bathroom," I interjected.

Mr. Cherella sighed, but due to the fact that teachers aren't allowed to forbit students to go to the bathroom by law, he told me to make it quick.

My thoughts, _yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow._ And with that I grabbed all my belongings on my desk and swung my messenger back around my shoulder. When I exited the room I decided to take a little detore to the bathroom, and I headed towards the opposite hallway. I took my white Ravor cell phone out of the pocket of my H&M dress pants, and flipped it open to check the time. I had about eight minutes before class ended, so I can walk around a little bit longer then I expected. I turned the corner and entered the hallway that was plastered with stupid flyers for the next football game or 'Elect Ashley Redmond for Junior President.' I put my hands in my pockets and stared at the shiny, white floor while humming a song from last years Winter Musical.

_We kicked ASS last year!_

When I reached the second verse of the song my ears were filled with a sound other then the verbrato of my voice. I moved with celerity down the hall, trying to discover who was talking, and of course, _he_ was there. I peered over the corner of the wall to see Jason conversing with Prinicpal Matsuei,

"Oh, Mr. Grabeel! How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm well. May I ask why you are roaming the halls," he asked prudently.

"Oh, well my teacher said I coudl leave early, so I could get to my next class on time. This school is much larger than my old one, but the classes are about the same level of difficulty so far."

So, how have you're classes been so far here at High East?"

"Um," he shrugged slightly, "Well, I like some people here I suppose," he laughed.

"Such as," he was _trying_ to sound interested for paychecks sake.

"Um, well, these girls Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie seem pretty nice."

The principle nodded in agreement, "Have you created a friendship with them?"

_Wow. Way to make him feel uncomfortable._

He shrugged awkwardly once more, "Yeah, I suppose. There's another kid who I think I would consider a friend."

"Who," he looked curious. And so was I.

"This kid Ryan Evans."

_Oh, my God!_

I had trouble controlling my mini-convulsions.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "He's cool."

_He thinks I'm cool!? But no one thinks I'm cool! I'm the fag of the Drama Club._

"Well, I'm glad you started to become acclimated with our school," my crush nodded before Principal Matsuei continued, "Now what class is next for you Mr. Grabeel?"

"Uh," he dug his schedule out from his pant's pocket and stared at it wearing a puzzled expression, "Advanced Placement English, I think?"

The principal nodded, "Ah! An AP student, excellent!"

"Um, do you happen to know where that class is," the brunette asked cutely.

_This is your chance, Evans!_

It took all the courage I had, but, I did it. "I'll show him," I said loudly as I withdrew from my hiding place. When Jason noticed me I could have sworn that I saw him smile slightly.

"Oh, well speak of the devil! We were just talking about you," Prinicpal Matsuei said enthusiastically. I saw Jason''s eyes widen in embarressment.

"Yeah, uh," _come on don't get nervous now,_ "I'll be with him- I mean I'll take him!"

_Crap. I can't believe I just said that! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Well, off you go then," the prinicple smiled. And with his blessing we walked away from him and heading down the adjacent hall.

When we were out of hearing range he started to speak, "So," Jason began, "Where exactly is my classroom again?"

_Gosh, he's so cute when he's all confused!_

"Umm," I said flamboyently, "I'm pretty sure it's in the upsides 'A' Wing. I think...."

He laughed and stared directly at me, "Glad, you know where we're going, Ryan," he joked.

He was making me nervous, so I cleared my throat before I spoke, "I'm pretty sure I know where your class is, so don't worry."

The brunette scratched his arm, "Thanks, Ryan. But I'm not worried about getting lost, I'm sure you'll take care of me." As soon as he finished that sentance his facial expression changed from comicial, to a I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that. The depth of his denim-colored eyes seemed to look even deeper now, they were filled with apprehension and embarressing regret. I didn't know how to react, so I just cleared my throat once more and nodded swiftly. Thank goodness that the silence was broken due to the fact that we began to approach the staircase at the end of the hall, which led to where Jason's English class was. He stood by the side of the stairs and used a movement of his hands to gesture me to go first. I tightened my small lips into an even smaller smile, and dipped my head while passing him since his hands were still in the air gesturing. I knew that the other fashion boy was directly in pursuit, because I could feel the cool breeze of his sweet, and lurring breath against the back of my neck. It caused an unexplainable sensation to radiate throughout my skin and I could feel my muscles tightening, as I increased my pace up the stairs. The coolness of his breathing against my soft neck both calmed me, and made my blood boil with uncontrollable passion. The scent was so addicting that I didn't know how much longer I could resist its charm. I was completly entranced by his seductive aroma that I felt my knees begin to buckle, and his scent began to fill in my lungs, keeping me from breathing steadily. When I saw that the end of the flight of stairs was near, I practically jumped the last three steps to advoid either further embarressment or for his own safety. He was utterly intoxicating.

"Wow, nice jump," he teased, "you in track?"

"Nah," I said while watching him go up the last stair, "just musicals and stuff."

"Oh, wow. That's cool."

"Wait, are you being sarcastic?"

He raised his eyebrows into an adorable expression, "No, I'm being serious. I do musicals all the time, I go to a theatre camp every summer since I was little."

I was completly dumbfounded, "Wait, woah!"

"Yeah," he laughed, "In my old school I was in the Symphonic Choir."

_Can he get any more perfect?_

"What else can you do," I said stupidy as my exictement took over.

He shifted his weight to one side of his body as he spoke, "Well, I taught how to play piano. I really love it."

I subconsciously opened my mouth and stared at him, "Like, oh my God, we should do a duet together! Like, you'll play piano and I'll sing, or we'll both sing or-" I would have kept on going, but the fact that Jason was practically having a miniseizure kinda stopped me.

"What's so funny," I asked defensively.

"Your face," he finally started to calm down, "when you were talking," his breathing became regulated, "was priceless. You looked like a little kid in a Candyshop. It was so cu-"

_WHAT WAS HE GONNA SAY?!_

We just stared at each other wide-eyed his deep, blue eyes, staring into the core of my crystal, blue eyes.

**RING.**

"Oh," he exclaimed as the sound of the ringing bell returned us both to reality, "that was the bell."

I was surprised that I managed to speak, "Yeah."

"Um, could you show me where my class is?"

"Oh, wow," I slapped my hand on my forehead, "Duh! Yeah, it's the thrid one on the left and if it's not that one it's the one across from it," I said while I pointed down the hall.

He smiled his friendly smile, "Thanks a lot, Ryan." He started to walk away as a crowd of rushing students filled the once vacant halls, "I'll find a way to make it up to you!"

I had another word-vomit moment when I said, "Yeah, just come to my show!"

The brunette spoke while walking backwards into the crowd, "Deffinetly! Tell me what the times are tomorrow, I really wanna see it!"

"Sure thing," I shouted as I nodded my head. He waved at me and then turned back around, bracing himself for the tide of the East High Wildcats. I watched him walk until his cute, little blue cap vanished into the ocean of students. I scuffled back down the flight and stairs, and walked very slowly to my own class.

_Today was such a good day._


	3. Chapter 3: Get'cha Head in the Game

Jason's POV

"So, how was your first day at school, sweetie," my mother said lovingly as she opened the front door. Her flowing blonde hair stopped about three inches below her shoulders, and she was wearing a nice pink blouse with a pair of deep blue jeans with a brown belt securing them.

I stepped through the opening and shut the door behind me, "It went pretty good, I guess. It's not that much of a change from my old school, only this school is much larger," I leaned foward to allow her to place a kiss upon my head.

"Well, that's good," she said.

"Yup," I began to walk into my green-toned living room which was adjacent to the front door and placed my messenger against the wall, "So, what's for lunch? I'm starving."

She laughed, "I have a bagel for you in the kitchen." I trotted across the living room and into the hallway which lead to my mostly white-colored kitchen. As soon as I spotted the seasame bagel with creamcheese laying on the kitchen table I launched across the room, and starting devouring it within seconds.

"Jason," my mother exclaimed, "take it easy! You'll choke to death."

I shrugged as I continued to feed my animalistic hunger, "Don't care. I'm starving," I managed to say in between mouthfulls.

"Seriously, stop!"

"Fine," I said as I sat heavily on a chair by the kitchen table. I placed the reminence of the bagel back down and stared up at my mother as she spoke,

"Well, how were the teachers and students?"

"Eh, pretty much the same. The teachers expect the same amount of effort and stuff, and I think I'm kinda friends with a few people.."

"Oh, well that's good," she smiled.

"Mhm," I nodded.

"Well, who do you think you are 'kinda friends with,' she quoted me.

"There's these two girls in my first period class and they're also in my Chemistry class. And I'm friends with this kid Ryan, and he was showing me around the school and stuff."

_I realized that once I mentioned Ryan's name my heart skipped a beat. I prayed that my mother didn't notice, I mean, she knows I like guys but it's still awkward talking to your parents sometimes about who you like. Regardless of their gender._

"Ryan," my mother questioned.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

She tilted her blonde face and smiled gingerly, "Well, I'm happy everything went well for your first day."

"Yup," I said enthuiastically, "I think I'm gonna go call Siobhan and let her know how it went."

"Okay," my mother said as she exited the room. Before I left the room myself, I grabbed the remains of the bagel and shoved it in my mouth.

* * *

Ryan's POV

_I'm you're biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-paparazzi. Baby there's no other supersta-_

"For the last time Ryan, it's step, ballchange, step, pirouette, double forte, step, _then_ the jazz square! You keep on putting jazz squares in randomly," my sister shrilled as ripped out the plug connecting her iPOD tio the speakers.

My knees buckled and I fell to the cold, shiny floor of our dance studio panting, "I'm sorry, Shar. It's just-" I couldn't catch my breath, "every-body-loves-a-good-jazz-square." I placed my hands above my head as an attempt to regulate the contractions from my diaphragam.

"_Everyone loves a good jazz square,_" she mocked me, "Oh, get up Ryan! We have work to do."

My voice cracked under the immense pressure, "What do you expect me to do, huh? I can barely catch my breath!"

She stomped the polished-wood floor with her black highheels and threw her head to the side in a dramatic-like fashion, "Oh, get over it, Ryan! You're a big boy," she leaned down to pull me up by my arms, but I shurgged her off.

"Can you let me breathe for one second! I'm sick and tired of you always bossing me around all the time every day! I want to be my own person, okay, Sharpay? Just give me some room," I screamed, shooting waves of anger through my eyes.

My pounding voice echoed throughout the acoustics of the room, refracting my yells from corner to corner. After the shock of my own voice, I noticed that my rage was evenly matched by the radiating conflagration of wrath emitted by my shaking sister, "Fine, just fine! When we lose the part to Troy and Gabriella, AGAIN, you'll be the one to blame! And you wonder why no one thinks twice about you," and with that she stormed out of the dance room, but she didn't reframe from sending me one final glare of sheer fury before she closed the door behind her. I banged my head against the cold floor, trying to wrap my head around what had just occured, ontop of still trying control my irregular breathing. I took my silver-colored cell phone out of my pocket to look at the time, and I saw that we have been dancing for four and a half hours.

"How did she expect me not to crack," I mumbled while I pushed my aching body up from the floor. I walked over to the wall made of all mirrors to get a clearer view of myself; my cargo-pants were below my crotch area exposing my breifs due to the fact that I tossed my belt astray, because it made me feel uncomfortable. My tight, black shirt was drenched in sweat, but luckily my persperation has no foul odor, so it just looked like a fell in a well or something. My perfectly-angled, perfectly-spiked, blonde hair was not so perfectly-angled and perfectly spiked anymore. It was very desheveled and messy, each point jetted out at random locations with some patches of hair plastered downwards due to my sweat.

I shook my hands and felt the cool air brush against my palms, "Gosh, look at me," I said while pinching at my clinging shirt, "I need to take a shower." I stared into my reflection once more as I leaned down to retrieve my discarded clothing. I swung my belt and hoodie across my shoulder, and scuffled across the room towards the light switch. I looked back into the room as I turned the lights off, and gazed dreamily into the darkness.

_I really have to make a move on Jason. I just have to know if he's interested. I just have to...._


End file.
